Unexpectedly
by Anna Tramell
Summary: Alt. title: Chuckie Likes Tommy! When Chuckie confesses his feelings toward his best friend, Tommy, nothing can prepare the two for the trials their decision will leave them.
1. I like you

Please note that the characters are quite older.

One-shot? I don't know...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Rugrats... I wish I could meet Dill though

EXPLAINATION: I have no idea how I thought this up...

-------------------------------------------------

Tommy Pickles pushed away his long purple hair from his eyes, adjusting the camera on his best friend. "Say 'Hi' Chuckie!" He commanded (as director) waving his pinky at him.

Chuckie made a face.

"Say hi to Mister Camera!" He called.

"Tommy, can't you put that away!"

His friend only brought it closer to his face. He shot the lens right up Chuckie's nose and laughed. "I can see your brain!"

"No, you can't!"

"Can. It's pink... and it looks _squishy_... "

"Spare me the details."

"... And it looks like a huge pile of wet spagetti... but fatter... "

"Tommy!"

"You know I like teasing you."Oh, he knew.

Tommy finally put the camera away. "Then what do you want to do?"

He decided to not answer that one. There was so much that he wanted to do, he was just sure his purple-haired friend wouldn't be so thrilled. Straight guys didn't appeal to kisses from guys. But he could dream, right?

Faint techno music sounded from somewhere in the Pickles house. Dill's new hobby. It almost made him dance. Almost. But he was a bad dancer. (unless you were talking slow dances, he had taken lessons) Instead he tapped his foot against the rug.

He was so caught up, he had almost forgotten the purpose of the sleepover. It made him stomach twist nervously. But he was going to do it. He was going to tell Tommy the way he felt. That he had fallen in love.

It was probably stupid. Maybe Tommy would stop being his friend... He didn't know. Or just freak out and tell everyone. Well... now that his family was moving, he'd have to get it off his chest.

"I want to make memories," Tommy put in, helpfully. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too, Tommy, me, too."

"Well what should we do on our last day together?" he asked, experated.

"We'll still got a few days."

"But you'll be packing."

Chuckie finally looked his friend in the eye. "Well... there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

"It's a secret I've had awhile."

Tommy was getting curious. "What's that?"

He wet his lips, then took a breath. He said he was going to do this and dammit, he would! "You might freak out," he warned.

"Go on."

"Oh fine. I-I've liked you for a long time."

"Um... well, I've liked you, too."

"No, _really_ liked." He picked nervously at the rug's string. "Tommy... I'm gay."

There was a strange silence between them. He was holding onto the string as if it was a lifeline.

"You are?" Tommy repeated.

"You think I'd joke about it?"

He scratched at his off-colored hair. "Well... that explains a lot."

"Yeah. Just thought you'd want to know the truth." He began to stand up. "Do you want me to leave? I mean, if this this is too akward..."

"No, wait... um... look, if you're worried about me thinking you're wierd, I don't. You're my best friend. I just... I have to get used to the idea... I.. uh..." Chuckie caught his friend, blushing. He'd known his friend for his entire life. He grinned. He crawled forward a little and kissed his friend's lips. His friend went a deeper shade of red.

---------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER! IF THIS IS OF ANYONE'S INTEREST, I SHALL CONTINUE! Please review and tell me either

(a) I'm a genius and deserve a medal

OR

(b)I'm an idiot and deserve a tomato in my face.

Thanks for your time!


	2. Do you like me?

Eh... sorry for the delay on this story! I've been busy. I've been typing ALL day today! I've done 8 chappies. (7 for "A Purpose To Live Harry Goes Evil" ) (1 for "Don't you remember?") ((Which are both Harry Potter fanfics...))

**What's happened:** They were kissing. MWA!

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

After a moment, Tommy turned his head away, shly. "This is weird."

Chuckie was still hovering over him and feeling strange himself for being on all fours and above his friend. Ye, for a whole minute, he didn't move.

"Yeah," he finally, agreed.

"Too weird."

Tommy was trying to imply he should move back. He did so, a bit reluctant. Whether his friend would admit it, he had enjoyed it. He had definetly kissed back. Why did he want to stop?

"Should we tell anyone?"he asked, softly.

Chuckie shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Too extremely weird!"

"Yeah... I guess so."

Chuckie brought his knees to his chest. "So, you're not completely freaked, which means... I have no idea what we could all night." Hs face went the shade of his hair. "I meant I, uh, figured you'd want me to leave, so I didn't have plans for our last sleepover." He sighed. "Do you want to watch Reptar?"

"Actually I was thinking the Dummy Bears. Dill requested it.

"So, when is everyone coming?"

Tommy got up. He shrugged. He offered his hand to Chuckie, who took it without thinking and stood beside him. Tommy stared at their hands for awhile. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Chuckie leaned forward, giving a gentle kiss, knowing exactly that was what Tommy wanted. He just wouldn't admit it.

The purple-haired boy squeezed his hand, then let go. "Could you get Dill? I'm going to set up the movie."

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

_"To love and to lose._

_Was it hardly worth the pain?"_ Dill was singing, eyes closed. Trust him to combine techno with deep poetry (and some electronic pop thing)

_"Should I have told you_

_So I could suffer this pain?_

_The happiness, we have_

_Has become nothing but..._"

"DILL!" he called. Chuckie couldn't bear to hear any more.

His eyes popped open. The music's volume reduced to 0. "Hi."

"The movie going to be playing."

"THE DUMMY BEARS!" He yelled, excitedly. "Hey, what did you think of the song?"

"It was interesting."

"Would you like to hear the rest later?"

"Sure." He was to nice to say no. Just hopefully the song wouldn't make him cry.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

They walked to the living room where Tommy was with Kimi and Angelica. "Take your time," he teased. He smiled a Chuckie and patted a spot next to him. He sat, nervously.

"I can't believe you're moving, Finster," Angelica muttered. She even looked a little sad. Why had she come... no one was quite sure. "We've all been together since... god." She hugged Kimi, but restrained from hugging Chuckie. It was Tommy that did.

"We'll miss you."

Phil and Lil made their appearance, holding a strange blux box. "Us, too," they said, together.

Kimi sat by her brother. "This sucks."

"Gomensai (A/N: I'm sorry in Japanese)" Chuckie whispered to her.

Spike came in, and lay his head half on Chuckie's lap, and half on Tommy's. Everyone pet him, quietly. They all gathered around the couch to watch the Dummy Bears movie.

_"Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy happy song,_

_Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy happy song,_

_Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy happy song,_

_Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy happy song..." _They all sang along, trying to manage the cheerful tune. Someone had clicked the lights off. Tommy was safe to rest his head against Chuckie without getting a weird look.

A strange song started up after the theme. Everyone looked around.

"Sorry, guys, "Kimi muttered as the movie was paused and her cell phone was answered. (A/N: the cell phone tune was "Vanilla" by Gackt because LLOOOVVVEE that song. Thankies to Vipergirl!) It was Chuckie's dad asking for the time they'd be back in the Morning. She said 12, then hung up. The movie was played again.

Chuckie couldn't pay attention... it was like today was blank... like there was no sound... nothing. Except the guy at his shoulder. What was he feeling? He needed to know. He nuzzled his friend, gently, as if that could bring the answer. He felt his hair being ruffled up with from behind. He swatted the hand. It dropped down to Chuckie's other hand and held it.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

After that, they all went into the kitchen to create new recipes, a hobby they all enjoyed. It was especially fun with Dill.

Tommy was distancing himself. Chuckie noticed this at once. It took all of his control not to grab him, drag him out and demand a simple "yes" or "no"

"Something wrong?"Kimi asked Tommy.

His eyes lifted to meet Chuckie's. "I don't know."Was that an answer?

"Can't you give a simple answer?" Chuckie muttered.

"It's kind of hard," Tommy mumbled

Dill looked up from his experimental ice cream. (Vanilla ice cream with soup crackers and hot sauce) "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Tommy, come on!" Chuckie exclaimed, suddenly very aggressive."Yes or no?"

"How am I supposed to make a descion like that?" He replied in the same tone.

"Can I get an answer before I _leave_?" Chuckie asked.

"What are we talking about?" Kimi asked.

Tommy sighed. He dipped his spoon down in his experiment (Chocolate ice cream, raspberry sherbet, pop rocks) "Tastes good, though," he said, his eye glancing up to Chuckie. He licked the spoon suggestively.

Chuckie went bright red. He looked away and tried his ice cream, shaking a little. He was just so nervous, realizing that they had been talking about _this_ in front of everyone... not that anyone knew... (His is with cooked oatmeal and strawberry ice cream.)

Tommy went to Chuckie and dipped his spoon in. "Not bad," he commented. "but mine is better."

Phil looked up from his, grinning. "Try mine."He went over and did. He almost spit it out, but swallowed it with a "bleh"

"What's in it?" Angelica asked

"Worms," Lil answered. "Just like in the old days."

Tommy ran back to his bowl and scooped up bite after bite to get the taste out. Chuckie dipped his spoon in before it was gone.

"Mine's better," he teased.

Tommy had finished his off, and still the taste remained. He grabbed Chuckie's.

Hell, couldn't he say 'no' since he didn't seem to want to become gay (or bi)?

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Tommy seems to be more confusing than Dill, which can say a LOT.

I wonder... what ice cream flavor would you try?


	3. I guess I'll leave

Last day...

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

The rest of the evening was full of pointless old games. Tommy seemed normal, but he avoided being anywhere too close to his friend. They went outside to star watch, but most stars were lost in the neighborhood's lights. Kimi pointed out the ones she knew, but otherwise it was silent.

Sleep was going to overcome them all. They would've slept out there in the grass, but it was cold. They thought to bring blankets, and everyone seemed to agree.

"Chuckie?" Tommy called, softly, tugging his sleeve backward. He brushed the hand away, in response. The hand held on, almost yanking him now.

"I don't- I don't think we-" he stuttered. "It's just-"

"I know," Chuckie muttered. "I've figured it out. _You_'re afraid of what everyone will think."

"Aren't you?" Tommy really did sound scared.

"No." He pushed the hand away again and left.

-o-0-o-0-o-

Tommy could only stand there, stunned. A million emotions had passed through him. But one of those just couldn't have been love. No. Not like that. He was a _guy_ and he liked _girls_. Right?

No... he didn't feel like this toward girls at all. Not like this. This just wasn't right... maybe this was confusion. Was that it?

The gang was all outside, then, with their blankets and pillows. Chuckie handed him one of the two blankets he had found.

"We've always be friends, right?" he asked.

His 'friend' shrugged, and set up his sleep area by the old tree. Tommy went to the other side of it.

"The moon looks great tonight."

"Yeah."

Tommy hooked an arm around Chuckie's, he was singing some song, but Chuckie only listened to hs voice, and then, everyone else's as they joined in.

Their last time together.

-o-0-o-0-o-

Tommy woke up in his friend's lap. He sat up, quickly, but no one was up. He was the first. He bit his lip, then lay back down. For just a minute.

-o-0-o-0-o-

Chuckie stirred. He blinked, strecthed, then yawned.

"Chuckie!" Kimi was calling."Dad says we're leaving!"

The others were all waking up slowly. "Now?" Lil asked.

"Yes, he just called,"Kimi said, quietly.

"Where's Tommy?"Chuckie muttered.

"He said he'd catch up with you later."

"But we're leaving now!"

Kimi shrugged. "He said he'd meet you at the house."

Chuckie rolled up the blanket slowly. "Then I guess this is goodbye?"

Everyone was completely woke up, many hugs were exchanged, then they were leaving.

-o-0-o-0-o-

The word good-bye was repeated so many times within the next 30 minutes, Chuckie almost puked. Dear God, the whole house was empty. Apparently, his dad couldn't handle good-byes either and wanted to leave as soon as possible. All for a job.

But it was good. Chuckie had told his secret, and at least they could stay friends. That was good. Great, even. His other friends wouldn't need to know.

He touched the car handle.

"Chuckie!"

He turned fast. "Tommy?" The boy was running to him.

"Chuckie, I--" He paused to take a few breaths. "I've been thinking and--"

The car was started. Ready to go when Chuckie was.

"Chuckie!" Someone called. "You forgot--"

Whoever was talking, was stopped suddenly, when a breathless Tommy gave his friend a sudden passionate kiss.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

o.o Well then... o.o

ICE CREAM RESULTS COME WITH THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	4. Goodbye

And we continue on

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Chuckie blinked several times at Tommy. There was a strange silence until Tommy said softly. "I want to be with you."

It took all of his willpower not to smile and kiss back. He looked around, nervously at the stares.

"Ohhh,_ I _get it," Dill muttered. "So that conversation yesterday was about... yeah that makes sense..." he clapped a hand onto his brother's back."Hey congradulations, brother!"

"No... way..."Kimi whispered.

"Congradulaitons?" Angelica exclaimed,. "Are you _blind_? They're both guys!"

Chuckie hooked their pinky fingers together. "We won't be embarrassed?"he whispered. Tommy shook his head. They kissed again, shyly.

Then it sank in. Chuckie kissed him again, excitedly, ignoring everyone else. The one thing he wanted, he had gotten. The only thing he needed was right here and he felt the same!

Tommy placed both hands on the other boy's chest, then pushed him away. "Call me everyday, alright?" he muttered.

"Yeah,"Chuckie agreed, quietly. He opened the door, too nervous to do anything else. So many eyes were on them! His parents, his sister, his friends, and their parents...

Tommy offered a weak smile. Then he looked down and away from everyone.

-o-0-o-0-o-

Chas didn't know what to say to his son in the backseat, as he started the car, or even how to react. He just remained silent, as he urged the car backward and away.

Once he saw Chuckie glance outside at the others, then he, as he usually did, went back into his protective shell.

He tried to calm his thoughts down, searching for a reason. His son was gay. But... why? Had he always been? Had he ever looked at Tommy in _that_ way before... he had never noticed.

Okay, they were best friends. They had always been close... but this was way unexpected. Completely unexpected.

But what could he do?

-o-0-o-0-o-

Phil strode over to Tommy, who looked up, cautiously. "What was it like kissing another guy?"he asked, interested.

His eyes flickered back down. "It was great," he whispered. His mother tapped his shoulder. She wanted to talk.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Now everyone knows. But how will the parents react...? (the kids are all still in shock... right now)

Was that a bad place to stop? A bad cliffy? I sorry! I can't think of more!


	5. Forever?

School is starting up, damn. But I'll try to keep up with the stories...

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Tommy sat at the kitchen table with his mom and dad. Everyone else was told to stay outside.

"Tommy, sweetie, how long have you given this thought?"His mom asked, nervously.

"All night," he answered.

She sighed, heavily. "Sweetie, I know you don't understand what you're feeling, but... it... you'r misinterpeting it."

"I am?"he asked. Whatever she said wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm sure you have a certain amount of feelings for your friend, but they... they can't be love. I mean, not in that sense... it's just not possible for two guys--"

"Why not?" Tommy asked. This morning when he had decided to be with Chuckie, he knew this conversation would come... and he ws not going to listen to one word.

"Honey, you're just confused--" she said, helplessly.

"No, I'm not. Yesterday, I was. Today, I'm sure. I love Chuckie and that's it."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..."

"Come to what?"

"We don't want you to talk to him anymore."

"WHAT?" He jumped up."NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry."

He gritted his teeth. "No..." He turned around and ran out, with no idea wher he was going.

-o-0-o-0-o-

"What happened, Chuckie?"His own father asked, stirring a straw around his special-made milkshake. Kimi and her mother had taken seats at the bar of the diner.

His son stared down at the table. "Dad, I... I've never felt like this... like when I'm with him... I feel really wierd and..."

Chas couldn't deny that what Chuckie could be feeling was really love. But for another guy? "How long?"

"Since when?" he groaned, throwing his head down onto the table.

"Since you've felt you were... a... homosexual."

"I've never felt anything toward girls."

"Never?"

"Never."

"You realize how hard this... lifestyle is that you have chosen."

"Yes sir."

Chas sighed. "It's not like you can stop love..."

Chuckie looked up in surprise. "You mean... it's okay?"

Chas shrugged. "If it makes you happy."

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

(The conversation of the parents)

At some point, Chas's cell phone rang (playing Yankee Doodle, in case anyone is interested) He answered it after fumbling with the butons awhile. "Hello?"

"Chas, have you talked to Chuckie?" It was Stu Pickles.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, there's nothing I can really do."

Silence for a moment. "Chas, I'm sorry, but we feel it's best if our sons don't communicate. It's what we've decided and--"

"I understand."

"How is everything?"

Chuckie felt his pocket vibrate, and reached down slowly for his cell-- the one _he_ was paying for. Angelica? He opened it to read the message.

**It's Tommy. They won't let let us be together. Write back quickly.**

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

I'm making this hard for them -sigh- but i'm not trying to. I have no idea where my stories come from. They go POP in my head and that's it...


	6. Yes

I apolgize for for writing such short chappies!

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

(C)_What do you mean?_ He texted back.

(T)**I'm not supposed to talk to you. Or... anything. But I'll think of something. We'll see each other.**

(C)_Promise?_

(T)**Of course. I have an idea.**

(C)_Course you do. What is it?_

(T)**If you can get a ride somewhere, we can meet. Maybe ReptarLand?**

(C)_They won't let you go!_

(T)**They will. If I take a girl along as a "date"**

(C) _I don't like where this is going._

(T)**You will. I gotta go. I love you.**

Chuckie stared at the last three words with a goofy smile, tempted to run to his sister and show her, but he gathered himself to write a message back

(C)_I love you too._

(A) Sorry, Finster, Tommy's gone and Angelica is back.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

The new house was nothing special. It was bigger, but that was all, really. Chuckie sat on his new bed, boxes scattered around. Kimi, who had already fixed her room, came in to help her brother.

"We should redo your room," she commented. He shrugged. "You can't keep it the way it was before!"

"Why not?"

"That's too borning."

Chuckie reached over to show his sister the text message he had found himself staring at a lot in the past hour.

"Angelica said she loved you?"she asked.

"No, It was Tommy!"

Honestly, Kimi wasn't sure which was scarier. "Right. So you two are really...?"

"Yeah... hey! Would you come to ReptarLand with me?"

"So, you can go sneak there and make out with your boyfriend?"

Chuckie blushed.His thoughts had actually been cleaner than that. He was imagining what a crazy time they'd have... and they'd walk around with their little secret. Kissing, though, would be a plus... "No..."

"Yes..." she smiled, teasingly.

"You're not freaked out?"

"Well, a little. But you ARE my brother..." she shrugged.

Chuckie smiled, then he sat up and let out a happy shriek that he been repressing for a long time.

_I'm coming, Tommy_, he thought.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Hopefully the parents will stay out of their business...

Pwease review at one point. I want to feel loved. I don't have a love like Chuckie! My "love" was a dud, but let's not talk about that.


	7. The Secret Plan

About time I updated this...

----------------------------------------------

"Um, Dad?" Chuckie asked, tentatively. His father turned, wearing an apron and rubber gloves.

"Yes?" he asked, giving him full attention.

Chuckie's eyes went down to his feet. "Do you mind if I go to Reptar Land?"

"Sure. When?"

_Was it really that easy? _"Sometime soon. I'll let you know."

"With who?"

Uh-oh. Chuckie said the first name that came to mind. "Kimi."

"Sounds fun."

_I'm lying to my Dad! I'm lying to my Dad!_ Chuckie groaned, softly, at this revelation.

His dad was watching him carefully. Very carefully. That meant he wanted to say something that was probably important... Chuckie's fingers curled into a tight nervous fist.

"Chuckie, I'm glad you're taking it so well."

"Taking what?" he asked, slowly.

"You know, about... Tommy..."

"Oh... yeah..." The sick feeling built up as he spouted more lies. "Well, it's not like that kind of relationship would work out I guess."

"I'm sorry, though. I can understand why Stu would react like that, but I think he needs to know that some things are as they are... you can't stop them and you can't change them..."

"Uh, right."

His father smiled, gently, before returning to his cleaning.

--------o--------

Kimi, who had been watching carefully from the doorway (to make sure Chuckie didn't give himself completely away.) now regarded her brother with a scowl. "Why did you have to include me?" she growled.

Chuckie just smiled and flipped out his phone. "I've gotta tell Tommy!"

--------o--------

(C) _He said I can go! _

(T) **I can too. Saturday sound good?**

(C) _Yup. I can't believe this will work!_

(T) **Haha, did you doubt me?**

(C) _Of course not!_

(T) **Yes, you did. **

(C) _Nooo!_

"What are you grinning about?" Kimi asked, puzzled. "You better not be sending each other dirty messages!"

"Where do you get off asking something like that?! Of course not!"

(T) **I miss you.**

Chuckie blushed a deep red. The expression sent Kimi to investigate the conversation. She grabbed the cell phone and read the whole thing before Chuckie could so much as shout "DUMMY BEARS!"

"Oh for the love of God!" she exclaimed. "You're getting worked up over that?!"

Chuckie snatched it back and quickly typed in he missed him as well.

(T) **You better not be with any other guys. **

(C)_ Now you're the one doubting me!_

(T) **Well,_ I_ should know how irresistable you are. Be careful. Someone might try to take you...**

Chuckie laughed out loud at how crazy this thought was and repressed the urge to repeatedly kiss the screen. He was just so happy.

(C) _Oh sure. _

(T) **I mean it! Someone will take advantage of you! **

(C) _Oh yes, so very tempting_

It only after sending this, that he realized just how exactly that could be taken. GYAH! He had actually used the word 'tempting'.

He gulped, waiting for the next message. It was only one word that sent a strange set of emotions

(T) **Yes**

Yes? Yes what? Did _he_ actually feel that way toward _him. _Tempted? No... no way... His jaw slacked a bit, at which Kimi took the phone again. Once reading what she missed, her eyebrow quirked up in an interested fashion.

"Say something back!" she exclaimed.

"Wha-What am I supposed to say?"

"I think you're sexy too!" she giggled. This was all a joke for her to watch and enjoy.

(C) _What do you mean?_

Kimi put the words herself, holding a very manical like grin.

(T) **I want to kiss you again.**

Kimi giggled, happily and displayed the screen. Chuckie's cheeks went to the whole new level of blushing.

Kimi took the liberty to put in.

(C) _Me too, sweet cheeks._

"KIMI!"

"Oh calm down," she said," this is fun."

"KIMI! GIVE THAT BACK!"

(T) **Sweetcheeks? Kimi, is that you?**

"Damn, how did he figure that out?!" she exclaimed.

" 'Cause he's my best friend,"Chuckie said, proudly. He hugged the phone as if his boyfriend would be able to feel it.

(C) _Of course it's her. _

(T) **Then she's reading all this?**

(C) _Yes_

(T) **lol. Dill's here, actually. He says hi. **

(C) _I say hi back... and so does Kimi._

(T) **Yeah, yeah, hi back. I don't think we're getting any privacy this Sat.**

(C) _For what?_

(T) **Dunno... kissing, maybe?**

(C) _Or making out?_

(C) _THAT'S KIMI! THAT WAS NOT ME!_

(T) **haha! Maybe we will go shag somewhere in peace. **

(C) _Or in public?_

(T) **Grr. Kimi, you're giving Dill ideas!**

(T) **He's starting to write messages of his own. **

(C) _Heh..._

(C) _Kimi refuses to give it up. (she's typing now) I'll see you Saturday, right? _

(T) **Yeah, ReptarLand 2 o'clock. I'll save us a secret corner.**

(T) **Dill again! The slide!**

(T) **_Our _slide!**

(T) **Bye!**

Kimi closed away the connection, to Chuckie's dismay. "I wanted to him to say 'I love you again'."

Kimi just grinned and left.

---------------------------------------

w00t! FINALLY! Well, yes reptarland comes! I hope this wasn't so horribly confusing! See ya soon!


	8. For When We Meet

argh! FINALLY!! A long awaited chapter! (Maybe? Have you forgotten me?)

Thank you very much Erika and everyone else for your support!

Also, please see my profile if you're looking for yaoi...(random note)

-_Shining Collection_ is a song mentioned once in this chappie. It's from Iceman and the funny thing is the association it has with the anime Gravitation (which has boy/boy contact) but Kimi doesn't know... don't tell her...

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tommy, where are you off to?" His father called, grabbing the back of his hood.

"I told you! ReptarLand! I'm going with Dill!" The boy replied, pointing to his outrageously dressed brother. Dill nodded.

"What about the rest of the gang?" Stu continued to ask, refusing to let go just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, they're meeting us." Tommy tried to get away. "Angelica's driving."

"Do you need money?"

Dill nodded, enthusiastically at the idea.

"No," Tommy cut in. "We've got enough. Thanks, though." He tugged away once more.

"Be careful, dear," his mother called from the kitchen.

"We will!" The boys raced out the door as the car began to seem very annoyed - expelling a series of loud honks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chuckie..." Kimi said from the driver's seat as she turned down the volume of her hyperactive pop music. "...please stop fidgeting."

The boy willed his legs to stop, but his arms remained rigid and his hands sat on. "What if Dad finds out."

"He's not going to find out," Kimi repeated. "Now, shut up and listen to the music." She always handled the wheel, easily, hence why her nervous brother was passenger.

"It's in japanese!" Chuckie reminded. "I can't understand a word they're saying!"

The song playing was _Shining Collection_, and Kimi pointed out several english phrases within the chorus.

The teenager tried to concentrate, but it was no use. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty... and all he could think about was being with Tommy. His nerves had gracefully crashed into the pit, and he just knew there would be no relaxing today. And probably the next day...

Chuckie sighed, heavily.

"Come on! Sing along!" Kimi offered, as she had been at the moment.

No point in arguing, he attempted to sing in a different language at his siser's command.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tommy, are you okay? You've been quiet for an awful time," Dill asked, leaning forward in the back seat.

"He's doing something behind his parents back! Of course he is!" Susie said from the passenger seat. "You should've told them... you need to talk to them... Tommy! Are you listening to me?!"

Tommy sighed, heavily. "Yeah, yeah... I'm just worried he might've got caught or... something..." He curled up in the seat.

"You haven't talked at all these days," Angelica commented. This observation surprised the bunch.

"Yeah... It's just - " Tommy cut himself off, and went back to staring out the window.

"Just...?"

"I always kinda thought... that he... and I... I mean don't know how but... it feels weird... really weird... like it's wrong..."

"That's because it _is_!" Susie interrupted. "God made a man and a woman, not two guys! It's just not right!"

He didn't say anything, just huddled closer into himself, squeezing his knees to his chest.

"That was harsh, Susie," Dill muttered.

"But you know I'm right," she said, heatedly.

"You can't help who you fall in love with!"

"With another guy? It's just ridiculious!"

Tommy closed away the conversation (or rather fight, starting up) _Until I see you, I'll be sick... I need you... _He covered his ears. _I don't care what they say. I need you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_You had always been there when I needed it most. And you needed me. I protected you throughtout life. You were right at my side. Always... I can't lose that. You're more than a friend... I can remember when Spike died... or when we thought Dill was missing..._

_I remember how happy I was to see you laugh like that. You had been sad early, and conviently, a fish slapped Dill in the face on that camping trip and we had all laughed for hours. We had scared away all possible catches, but it didn't matter. Just being with you, and laughing... there's nothing I'd trade for it..._

The car rolled to a stop. "We're here," Angelica said, grimly.

Tommy jumped out and ahead.

He flashed his year pass at the guard and ran in, past several people, past stands, to the slide... the long tall slide, and underneath he sat. His gaze lifted to his, causing the boy stop right in his tracks.

Chuckie smiled, slowly.

He couldn't restrain himself much longer. Tommy threw his arms around the other boy, and held him close.

_I'm only ever truly happy when I am with you..._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

They held each other, warmly close, until Kimi gently interrupted. "Nice seeing you again."

Unlike Chuckie, Tommy had refused to let go and slowly the nervous hands returned around him. The purple-haired one nodded, slowly, not trusting himself to talk.

"I miss you, too," Chuckie murmured. ((haha, it's only been a week...or less... I think...))

"Hey, Kimi!" Dill waved, as the rest of the bunch closed in. "Phil and Lil are on the way."

"Cool, so how about getting something to drink?"

"Puke fest!" Dill shouted, eagerily.

"It's like they've been attached by super glue," Susie muttered.

"Haha, yeah," Kimi agreed.

Tommy found this as a cue to let go and they finally did. ((Okay, now they're holding hands. But not embracing. Give them a break XD))

"Let's wait for the others to come before we do anything," Tommy said, slowly. His hands were trembling, slightly, in a way that Chuckie only tell.

"You okay?" he whispered.

He wanted to scream at him. Can't you see the way Susie is looking at us? She _hates_ us! Why can't you see that? And so many people that have noticed us... why can't they just let us be happy?

"I'm going to get us drinks," Angelica finally said.

"Me too!" Kimi volunteered, as she dragged the rest of the group with her.

"Tommy...?" Chuckie asked once more, as they both sat down on the bench. "Tommy, what's bothering you?"

"How can anything?" he laughed softly. "I just miss you."

"But I'm here now," he reminded, squeezing his hand. "Come on, where's the Tommy I know?"

"I'm right here," he murmured, squeezing back.

"Smile, dammit!"

"Don't swear!" Tommy laughed.

"Hmm... you have any ideas how we can ditch the whole group?"

"Chuckie!"

He laughed outloud. "I just don't want to waste any of our time together. And the others aren't used to the idea of us together..."

"Yeah, but I can't believe you were the one to suggest it!"

((Suddenly, he has become quite cocky)) "I guess love has strange effects on people, huh?" He boldly leaned over and bite his ear, gently, causing the boy's cheeks to change an interesting shade of color.

"Where to, then?" Tommy asked, with a wittle evil grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Because I have a tendency of writing in the 'M' rated sort of range, I shall ask you peoples how graphic you are comfortable with or if I should post a more graphic route onto my lemon account. (details on my account)


	9. Brightens My Shining Hope

Merry Christmas sexy peoples and thankies for your past reviews. It's been awhile but the sudden interest this fanfiction caught (_momentary quirked eyebrow_) makes me think I should continue it finally.

---------------

Chapter #9

---------------

There is no one who knows Chuckie like I do. We've always been close and despite any arguement, we found our way back to the "best friends" status.

About a month ago, Chuckie told me he was moving, but nothing in my mind changed. It was as if I had ignored the fact he'd be fifty miles away, but... then a week ago he looked me in the eye and said that he felt something more toward me - more than friendship. Right then, he questioned my every thought by one kiss. I spent the whole night re-evaluating the entire relationship.

I remembered having crushes on girls. I mean... I thought I did. I couldn't have been anything - I never held a crush longer than a week. And yet, when I was with Chuckie, I was _happy_. I loved being with him, loves his smile, loved his laugh, simply _loved him_.

I remember my heart racing during that first kiss and _god_, the confusion - the one sleepless night. I felt so mixed-up, perplexed, confused - any and every synonym.

I could remember so many things from the past, grin to myself, and then remind myself exactly what I was getting into. An endless circle of no desicion made. The very thought of being... _gay_.

I fell asleep next to him and when I woke, I walked away, my mind so much _more _confused. I went back to sleep, climbing into the tree that I had been leaning against. It was a comfort to be up here - higher and somehow away from my problems. I was in fact, level-headed. Waking to see everyone gone, I now knew what I wanted. Seeing him leave, perhaps forever, I was against him - his mouth to mine and I just _knew_. I loved him.

Yeah, I knew all the problems I would have for all this. I knew my parents wouldn't approve, some of my friends I would lose. _I knew this_.

But love... love decides ultimately. Did it make sense? No, love never does. just knew that I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to hurt him, letting him go without the truth. He was my best friend. He deserved my honesty.

And now he is my boyfriend.

Could I ever get over such a wonderful thought?

---

"What are you thinking about, Tommy?"

Chuckie cupped his hand on the other's cheek, looking so concern that Tommy couldn't surpress a laugh.

"I was just recapping some stuff."

Churckie lowered his head against the other's chest, his ear poking alone through Tommy's shirt to touch skin. Warm, gentle - Chuckie sighed in content.

Tommy shifted his back more comfortably in the car's backseat, his fingers tracing the red hair. The sweat from their (a-hem) passionate kissing had mostly evaporated now. They hadn't "made love" nor had they come close. Neither were ready for the step - neither dared to past their current stage.

Which was just perfectly fine at the moment.

Just being together was enough.

"Will I see you next week?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and closed his eyes. "Every night," he corrected. "I want to see you... every night."

Chuckie adjusted his head to see him at eye-level. "How are you going to do that?"

The boy pecked his lips. "You know I'll figure it out."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It doesn't matter if I do. I'll still find a way to be with you."

"But what if, what if I suddenly never saw you again?"

"Then you'd have to wait for me to turn eighteen. I'd still find a way."

"Do you think we could talk to your parents or -" Chuckie let the sentence fall away after the other boy shook his head gently.

"They think I'm some kind of demon or something... no way they'll even listen."

"Tommy!"

"It's true! And they're even trying to make me go to youth group - it's not like I suddenly hate God you know, I just... fell in love. Or I've always been in love. I'm getting confused."

Chuckie laughed softly, though the situation wasn't that funny. "You're confusing _me_, but Tommy, Kimi says she'll side with us."

"Angelica too."

"R-really?"

Tommy nodded. "And Phil and Lil and Dill."

"What about Susie?"

"...no, not her."

Chuckie adjusted his head again back on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Then we'll get through this. We can definitely do this. Hey, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I-"

"So they snuck off to the back of the car, huh?"

"Well, there's no action going on though..."

Tommy stared up at the curious group. "Any reason there should be?" he asked, rolling the window down. Chuckie nervously tried to scoot away but he was held in place as his friends threw open the door.

"You can't stay out here all day, you guys."

"Sure we can."

"Out of the car, lovers!"

"And with your hands up!"

Chuckie laughed and lightly shoved the other boy out of the car. Tommy grinned. "We're guilty of all charges, officer."

Phil paused, then said, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in court!"

"Guilty! We're guilty!" Tommy wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love a guy and he loves me back!"

"Do you agree to the statement, Finster?" then demanded Phil.

He nodded blushing.

"Well, nothing I can do about it!"

"I now prounounce you husband and well... husband!" shouted Dill.

"What kind of ceremony is this?" Kimi asked with a sigh.

"I have no complaints," Tommy murmured in Chuckie's ear.

"Hey, not to disapoint but we've got to go soon," Angelica called. "Susie'll be here in a sec to go and you know she isn't very patient at the moment..."

The world once more lowered to only two people as Tommy rested his forehead against Chuckie's. "Give me your address real quick, okay?" The boy's hand lowered down his hips and left his boyfriend breatheless to answer. "Chuckie..."

"It's..."

"1550 Etoilesama Lane, I've told Angelica the complete directions," Kimi cut in.

"And your dad's okay with us?" Tommy then asked.

Since Chuckie had become a mute, Kimi was his interpreter. "He is."

"Then give me a few days."

Tommy stole a few more kisses before he was finally forced away when Susie appeared. Kimi led her brother away and waved to the others.

"So," she couldn't help asking her star-struck brother. "How was it?"

"...incredible."

---

Didi Pickles had sympathy for her son. She really did. She could understand that he was young and confused and probably very angry toward her. She herself had worried all her sleep away. She was in a desperate need of a nap, in fact, and yet she sat in the kitchen, a coffee mug in hand.

She should've been relieved that her son was getting out again, back to something normal and familiar. And yet... her motherly instincts left her no peace. Kids... they grew up so fast... wasn't it really yesterday that Tommy sat a foot of so tall, reaching out to her, "Momma... I love you..."

And now the boy probably hated her existence for "ruining his life". But he didn't _understand_. Tommy-

"Didi, are you up, honey?"

The woman turned to her husband, evidently close to tears from her thoughts. "He hates us, doesn't he?" she whispered. He quickly brought her into an embrace.

"We have to be his parent, Didi. And in no way was that relationship going to end up for the benefit of Tommy, if it had continued.

"Stu-"

"Trust me, Didi. I was in his shoes, remember? And look what happened." He lifted her chin more toward his gently smiling features. "I married a wonderful gal." His wife smiled uneasily.

"But maybe this is a lesson he should learn on his own."

Stu sighed heavily. "Maybe... but I want him to know that we're his parents and we have a firm belief-"

"Honey, it pushes him _away_! Stu, you should tell me what happened with-"

"No."

It was most likely the first time Stu ever seriously denied his own wife's request so flatly. And it was enough to put an end to the subject.

"Everything will work out... in the end," he concluded.

"I hope so, Stu."

-t-B-C-

It's long! It's long! And growing longer! Recaping some old thought: (because this is such a late update) is that more people have bone against the idea of the boys being intimant with one another so I tossed the idea from my mind - however, it might come later. It's really funny to me how many people clicked on this story not from being boyxboy shippers but just more curiousity. It's also something exciting to me to try to catch because of a new soft of audience. Non? Now, my delay for this chapter comes from me trying to do good in school (yup, I'm still in high school) and I really need to do well in my French Honor and English Honor because of me wanting to major for foreign languages and all that gumbo.GPA sucks...

PREVIEW... erm... I guess you might get to see what Stu meant with the comment "I was once in his shoes" and then seeing if Tommy manages to get around their barriers... and whatever comes, really D

REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! -The unsigned belowed-

_YaoiAnimeJunky_ I LUFF YOU BEAUCOUP! _Jamie Hartless - _sorry there's no sexymanlove but I'll sure as hell do it one day XD Even if it's a one-shot X3 _crystalslashlover -_ Lovaly chapter for you!_ (heart)_

_The longer the review, the better... (wink wink hint hint nudge nudge KICK... erm... HUG)_


	10. And Calms My Worry

Disclaimer: I... didn't invent the quadratic formula song... but I sure as hell memorized it... and let's see, I don't keep Michael Bublé singing songs at random. He sings, but did not write _"Moondance" _- which is such a slashy song... as made so by a video called "kiss men" (_not kidding XD_) More credit: to Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber of Veggietales who sing _"Dancing Cucumber"_ - which is half in spanish, and Bob translates. There's no translation but you could go on youtube...X3 Also in here mentioned is "Pop" -N-sync and "OK2BGAY" -Tomboy... I was in a musical mood!

A/N: That's a long-ass disclaimer. It's just because I decided to write this while listening to music. I'm listening to "Under Pressure" now... from David Bowie with Queen because I love them peoples... well, if you're bored you can always look up the songs I mentioned. There's 5... the last in the disclaimer has a kick-ass video that wouldn't be for the faint-hearted XD

-------------------------

Chapter #10

-------------------------

Today, I had a crazy notion in my head. I wanted to dance with him. I found myself humming and dancing with myself, with my hands curled around my shoulders. Kimi almost caught me, but I had stopped just in time.

She pushed the door open an inch: "Chuckie, what's the quadratic formula again?"

I sighed. "Do I have to sing it?"

"Yes," she said, surpressing a giggle it seemed like.

"X equals negative B, plus or minus the squuare root-" and ectera - it was in the tune of "Pop goes the weasel".

"Thanks!" She laughed, a click heard. I paled...

"You didn't just tape me, did you?"

The door closed hurriedly. I sighed again and then played the song again. It was Michael Bublé's version of _"Moondance"_ and made me miss Tommy more than ever... I couldn't get over the strange urge inside me... it had me grabbing for my phone and sending a message to Dill. (TfC meaning simply it was to Tommy and from myself)

_tTfC: Do you want to dance?_

Of course, I regretted it after saying something so strange. But yet, my heart raced as I lay on my bed and waited for his response.

-x-

"Hey Tommy?" Dill yelled, as he tossed a pillow at the boy concentrating hard on his computer monitor. "Do you want to dance?"

"Do I want to _what_?"

Dill held up his phone. "That's what it says on the screen." Tommy snatched the phone. "Is it some kind code word for 'let's meet at the club and make out like wild animals'?" his brother mused. "Or maybe-"

"It's just a question," Tommy said impatiently, feeling the slightest blush creeping up his neck.

_tC:What kind of dancing?_

The possibility of club dancing had entered his mind to be quite honest and it was causing his cheeks to flame a brillant crimson.

_tTfC: "Moondance" -Michael Bublé_

"Hey, I know that song," Dill laughed. He took control of the computer and quickly brought up his music files, then to show the song that Chuckie had hinted at. It was a favourite, and so, Dill sang to it:

_"Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes/ Such a fantabulous night to make romance 'neath of the cover of October skies and all the leaves on the trees are falling-"_

Tommy smiled softly, closing his eyes as the words rolled over him.

_"Can I have just one more moondance with you... my love/ Can I make some more romance with you... my love/ Well, I wanna make love to you tonight/I can't wait til-"_

"Holy cheese on rye!!" Dill suddenly shouted. "I think he wants to _do_ you!!"

"He's asking for a moondance, cracker!" Tommy yelled. "You're so perverted!"

_tC: As many as you want. _

_tTfC: Tonight?_

Tommy stared at the phone then at Dill. "Think you can cover for me?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll tell them you met with a girl in a coffeehouse and her name is Lucinda!" He gasped as the song moved to a Veggietales. _"Miren al pepino/Vean como se mueve/Como un leon-"_

When Tommy left his spanish singing brother when he yelled along with Bob the tomato "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T DANCE?!" Dill's phone in hand, he slipped out the front door.

-x-

A long hour in the car, Tommy found his arms curled around his boyfriend. The park didn't provide any music, but the rhythm of their dancing kept itself in sync. Tommy didn't have to question why Chuckie had wanted him to dance or even why it had to be tonight - inopportune in truthful aspect. It was wonderful just being together again.

The moon lit their way, and yet the darkness shielded any wandering eyes of the event taking place. The two boys having to stop in the rush of the moment to become closer - a brief touch of their lips.

"I love you, Tommy," he said quietly as an apology for asking him to come.

Tommy had to kiss him again, had to show how much his heart was swelling at the words the boy said. "It'll work out," he promised.

They stood umovingly in each other's arms, feeling the fabric layer lightly covering warm skin. They heard each other's heart-beats joined as one at that time.

"It'll work out... because we love each other."

-x-

Chaz hummed to himself, softly as he tried to make room in his shelf for a new pair of shoes. Now, mind you, but they were on sale. His hand pushed open a shoebox that tilted open and spewed a small photograph.

His hands trembled as he held it - briefly recalling the day that it had been taken. And never happier had he been to be loved by someone and to capture that moment - it ended too soon. He put it away carefully, shoving the box still further back.

Those memories were not one to be recalled. Not while he was married and so was... _him_.

-x-

"How did it go?" Dill asked, turning down the music player, still spewing more music (Now playing: "_Pop_" - N-Sync)

"I miss him already." He eyed the computer. "And why are you listening to a boy band?"

"Why not?" he laughed. "Hey, I thought all guys like yourself liked stuff like-"

"Oh, shut up."

"Then, if you don't like them, I'll bet you like this-"

Tommy's eyes widened to hear the opening words: "_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way! Hooray for the kind of man you will find in the gay way!_"

"You need to get off the computer!" Tommy said in pure open shock.

Dill just laughed.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Music is wonderful... now, if you have to wonder why Dill had that song on his computer, you shouldn't be too worried. I do have my own theories that his character is a homo, but that's not really important to the storyline. I friggin' love that song though... and the video cracks me up. I found his Harry Potter version - and mind that it is very suggestive with the editing done - and that one absolutely throws me into hysterical laughter. There's, like, a part with Victor Krum strutting and the song goes "Strong man/ queen of the balls" XD not to mention all the Dumbledore-ness XDD_

_Mucho thanks goes to__ acosta perez jose ramiro __for his wonderful support! He has some really good fanfiction out there, though I didn't see any slash sadly...X3_


	11. As Our Deception is Sadistic Pleasure

Foreheads together, eyes closed. Drawing back for a moment to whisper the most powerful words ever known. "_I love you_."

Chapter #11 

Beautiful, teared eyes, closing in pain. "_We can't do this_."

"_We love each other. We can do this. Stu-_"

"_There's someone else_."

"_No, no, it's just, it's not. We can get through this._" His eyes searched for hope, for saving grace. Begging, pleading - _please listen_.

"_There's someone else_!" The harsh words now causing the other's heart to bleed, draining warmth. The knife gave dread, pain. It wasn't finished. "_We can't do this. It's wrong. It's not - please Chaz, you have to understand. Why can't you understand?_"

The emotions swarmed him, seized a hold of his chest and squeezed. He squeezed back, resisted. "_Because... I don't want to believe it_."

_**I don't want to believe it.**_

-x-

"So where do you work?" Chuckie asked, testing the ice cream flavour in hand, and then submitting to the sweet mix: lime and raspberry.

The question sounded innocent enough. But it all tied to the deceptive plan. "A private business assistant," Tommy said in a official tone. "I work after school until nine. Weekends, I can go on Saturday or Sunday or both, but most have a minimum of seven hours."

"They work you hard, don't they?" Chuckie teased, letting his tongue slid in almost a seductive manner around his treat.

"Oh, sure, but I must be some kind of masochist because I'm finding it all... pleasurable."

"And how is the pay?"

"Fair," he grinned. He held up his own cone, named coincidentally 'devil's fruit'. "I can't complain."

Chuckie halted the game they were playing with an off-handed question. "But they don't notice? Really?"

"They think I'm crazy for 'taking such a job', but then it must be my way of coping with my loss." He smirked.

"And what a way of coping! Seems to me that you're going the complete opposite direction. Taking a pretend job to have a reason for disappearing for a few hours to hang out with your boyfriend so your parents will have no idea..."

"And what an accusation!" Tommy exclaimed, mockingly.

Chuckie flicked at a strand purple hair on the other's forehead. "Sarcasm aside... are you really okay with doing this?"

"Sure."

"Lying to your parents, driving out this far, spending _all_ your time with me?" Chuckie asked, for clarity.

"Well, you did say you'd help me out with my homework..." Tommy trailed off and nodded to his backpack, which had been ignored for the first two hours of their date.

"Ah yes, I did."

"And there's no reason why we can't meet up with the whole gang."

"Right..."

"And we'll see each other _every single day_." He leaned over to kiss the other boy but Chuckie nervously backed away, blushing.

"There's little kids around..." He finished off his cone and then tossed the paper aside. "But, now that you've reminded me... we should probably head to my house to do your homework."

"W-What about your dad?" Tommy was clearly startled, almost dropping his own cone. Chuckie leaned over and stole it, giving a lick at the center.

"He's on my side."

"Kira too?"

Chuckie nodded.

"Little kids my ass..." Tommy laughed. "You just totally started tonguing in _my _ice cream. " Chuckie made a face.

"Regular friends share ice cream," he retorted.

"Uh-huh..."

"_We_ use to."

"We're not exactly... 'regular' friends..." he reminded.

-x-

Tommy flung his backpack onto Chuckie's bed and plopped on the edge. "Your dad isn't even here... no one is... They must really trust you..."

"Well, what could _Chuckie_ do?" the other teased. "I'm not exactly a rebel."

"What about me? I'm a rebel." He stood and caught the other into a kiss. "What if I lead you into_ something_?"

Chuckie blushed deep as he felt Tommy set aside his glasses and lead him back to the bed. But there was no way they were going to... _not this early_! And yet he found himself playing tounsil hockey - horizontal version. The bookbag made a thud as it was pushed from their play area.

And Tommy was switching their positions and becoming more rough with their kisses. His hands were even sliding up the other's shirt and running across the boy's sensitive areas. He pulled away abruptly and was biting his thumb, looking disappointed. "Chuckie, you better stop me."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, hazy from the sudden action that had taken place and yet, trembling with excitement. Chuckie caught his mouth again and brought him back down, venturing his own hands around the other's chest.

Tommy was the one to break it again. "I don't know if I can stop myself," he muttered.

"And if I don't want you to?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't say things like that," Tommy muttered. "I'm not that strong enough to- to _please stop touching me there_."

Chuckie gave a guilty smile.

"I'm throwing you in a cold shower, so we can actually get something done. If I fail my classes, I lose my job..."

"You're the one who led me on," Chuckie groaned.

"We haven't been dating that long..." Tommy reminded. "We don't need to, you know, rush into things..." His cheeks reddened considerably. "I'm getting that cold water."

Chuckie giggled.

Maybe he noticed how awkward the other was walking as he quickly left the room...

-x-

"Doing this behind Stu's back..."Kira sighed softly in her hands. "I feel just horrible about it, Chaz." She glanced at her husband, who was taking over cooking dinner for the bunch. "_If they find out_..." She groaned at the idea.

"Kira, it's young love," Chaz reminded, giving a weak smile. "And just telling them it's wrong or they're not allowed..." He shook his head. "It's something they have to work out on their own."

"Sounds like you don't think it won't last long..."

Chaz swiped at his foggy glasses with the bottom of his apron. "I can't say for sure, but I... I don't feel in place to try and stop them."

"Never underestimate teenagers in love," Kira sighed. "I'm pretty sure Shakespeare was trying to get that point across in _Romeo and Juillet_." She gave her own sort of smile and then rose to help with the meal with a tossed salad. "In that case, I know nothing of it."

"And I'll take the blame if the worst happens," he repeated as he had earlier that evening. "I can promise that much... Kimi?"

The girl recognized her name and popped out her I-pod headphones.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go check on the boys?"

Kimi made a face. "I don't even want to _think_ about what they're doing up there with the door closed."

Chaz and Kira Finster exchanged a parental worried look.

"Hey, on the bright side... he can't get Tommy pregnant, right?" She teased. It... didn't improve the mood between the two worry-warts...

-x-

"Hey, cut it out Tommy! I'm trying to help you with this!"

"You're so sensitive!" the boy laughed.

"Anyone wouldn't be able to concentrate with you -"

The door was thrown open to see Tommy with a glass of ice cubes, seeming to threaten him by slipping them inside the other boy's shirt.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," Kira said weakly. Kimi sighed and with one of her grins, it was apparent what the group had expected to find upon opening the door.

"Keep this open... the air conditioner can't cool you off if you keep it close, okay?" Chaz said, knowing how weak this reason sounded but whatever... he had said what he wanted to... mostly...

"You got it," Tommy agreed, holding up his thumb. Chuckie nodded his head, crimson spreading between his freckles.

As soon as they left, Tommy opened the other's shirt front and slipped in a pair of cubes.

-x-

It was now nearing the time Tommy would have to leave. Chuckie walked with him slowly to the car and slipped in for a private good-bye. Tommy without a word would slip off the glasses and run his tongue along his boyfriend's lips until he was granted entrance. Breathless, when he had made the other sweaty, he pulled away.

"You think I could sleep over sometime?" he whispered suggestively - just for the purpose to cause the other to blush.

"You're impossible!"

"I love you."

Chuckie was caught off guard yet again. Tommy had gotten serious and so quickly... and such a set of powerful words... was he ever going to get used to this?

"I love you too."

"I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?"

Chuckie could only swallow and nod. Tommy pecked his lips a last time and then saluted. Chuckie numbly climbed out of the car and watched the other leave, instantly missing the presense of the other. Slowly, he made his way back to the door and caught Kimi's conversation on her cell phone.

"-going at it like two animals in the car," Kimi was laughing.

"Who are you talking to?!"

"It's just Dill," she giggled. "He wanted blackmail, if I could offer any, so Tommy will take him to the Mysterious Mysteries Convention on Saturday."

Chuckie sighed, and then with a smile permenanted across his lips climbed into his room. He had his own homework, but he couldn't bring himself to sit at his desk. He collasped into bed and then gave a shriek of happiness with the pillow pressed across his face.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Awww young love... anyone remember those innocent days? And then how horrible the first one ends...x.x or maybe that's just my case? Doesn't mean it can't work for the boys, hm? I hope you all saw the male bonding in there. I put that in there for those who requested. For those, who are terrified at the idea of the two going at it, I'll have you know that teenagers have raging hormones... one man, it's leveled somewhat with a girl, but with two guys? Oh yeah, it'll eventually lead in. Or will it? I'll be kind to the scarred though and give a "just skip that chapter" if I decide to go all out, mmk? Another issue is the "Mysterious Mysteries" reference, which belongs to a television show within a television show. This being from __Invader ZIM__, which is currently on my desk next to me. The last issue to address, will be the delay. My dad stole the internet. End of story. Review?_


	12. It Should Never End

**Warning!**

There is some sexual content after the first "-x-"/border time-skip thing. Some as in... ah, I'll give it a 8/10 in explicit. So, skip it. Anything you need to know will be put in a safe recap. See how wonderful I am?

----------------

_Life went on, and this included all the trials and all the obstacles that would be offered. Though all had been well for months, __something__ had to happen. For what secret can be kept away forever._

"_Ça va _?"

Chuckie turned over with a questioning look. "Sah vah?"

"_Ah, bien. Et toi _?" Tommy grinned and looped an arm around the other boy. "I just started French," he explained, twirling them in the opposite direction of the walk in the park. "How was your first day back?"

"_Muy bien _- I'm taking Spanish," Chuckie stuck his tongue out. "A language people actually use in this country."

"We use French! And besides... it's _sexy_."

"Says you!" he laughed, shoving him away. Tommy caught his hands and brought him into a kiss.

"N-Not here," the other boy muttered nervously.

Tommy resumed walking again. "My 'job' only lasted until the end of summer, and now that school's starting again..." he sighed heavily. "We need a new plan."

Chuckie snorted with laughter suddenly. "I-I'm sorry," he choked. "It's just something Robert said today."

"Robert?"

"A kid in my spanish class," Chuckie explained. "We were watching a spanish movie and he just randomly says... 'I think we need a new plan' in the _terminator_ voice... but I guess you had to be there."

Tommy slipped his hand in the other's pocket. "I... I guess so."

"You've been sleeping though, haven't you?" Chuckie asked. "Not pulling all-nighters?"

"Not so much..." he tugged the other boy toward his car.

"But how are you supposed to graduate if you can't keep your head up during class?"

"I'm fine, though. Really." He opened the passenger's side and slid down to his own seat. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Chuckie grinned. "I suppose not. You up for... _Zombie Reign II_?" He fished the DVD from his the bag strapped at his side.

"You _got_ it?! You actually-"

"Yup." He set it in the eager boy's hands. "It's yours."

"It just came out though!" Tommy gaped.

"Mm-hm... well, I got a job."

Tommy gave him a lopsided wolf-grin.

"A _real_ job," Chuckie clarified. "I have to save up for college, for our house... you know?" The other boy's expression went dark.

"Then when are we...?"

Chuckie sighed heavily. "You've got to focus on school and... and stuff like that. I don't want our relationship to be a burden."

"It's not a burden!" Tommy blurted out.

"It _won't_ be," Chuckie corrected. "I want you to be able to get sleep, all right? Now drive us to your house so we can watch the movie."

Tommy didn't move. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"Forget you?" Chuckie repeated incredulous. "Tommy, I _love_ you. I've always loved you. There's no way it'll change." For an added effect, he slipped his hand in the other boy's.

"No way..." Tommy repeated.

"And the same goes for you!" Chuckie teased. "Now _come on_! This movie's long and I want you in bed at a decent hour."

Tommy grimaced. "You sound like my mother."

Chuckie stuck his tongue out. "_You're_ the woman in this relationship."

"As if! _I'm_ usually on top!"

"Because I let you," Chuckie giggled. "But I'll totally be on top when-"

"When?"

Chuckie flushed a ketchup-red. "Just drive all ready!"

Tommy laughed and started up the car.

-x-

Whenever you watch a movie with your boyfriend, it's almost _impossible_ to actually pay attention. And really, who wants to when there are... other activities in mind?

Tommy grasped the other boy's hips firmly. "When am I going to see you again?" he demanded, halting their passionate actions. A scream emitted from the television.

"I-I don't know. Your hands-"

"Next weeked?" Tommy asked. "A _whole_ week."

"I-I really don't -"He bit his lip quickly to supress any sound as the other boy stroked at the other's trapped organ.

"And no one else is home?" Tommy whispered for confirmation.

"Tommy, _don't_!" he gasped.

"Woman, my _ass_. You're so sensitive. They won't be home for an hour, right?" He trickled a finger inside the other's jeans.

"Tooommmyyy, stop teasing me like that!" Chuckie moaned. Tommy stopped the protest with a rough kiss, demanding and passionate. He knew the limits that they usually had to take to prevent going "all the way", but purposely, he wouldn't stop. "I'm going crazy without you."

"Shouldn't we wait?" he said nervously.

"For _what_?"

Chuckie didn't know. And the finger stroking his finger was becoming much more tempting. "I love you," He murmured. "I love you more than anything."

Tommy grinned, noticing this submission. He tangled on hand in the other's hair, kissed him again, and unzipped his boyfriend's pants.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Not the sex scene-ness, but rather the story I mean will be continued. I don't know why but my senses were all "stop here! nooow!!" o.0 My senses talk to moi...? Ah, but wasn't it sexy? I didn't divide the chapter, though, so I hope you caught that note at the beginning telling you to skip the last half. I'm going to recap a little bit in the next chapter so don't worry about missing anything... Until then, CHU!_


	13. Something This Wonderful

_This is one of the easier stories for me to write... I'm thinking it might be over half-way finished and that makes me happy... a bit..._

-----

Robert crooked his finger and gave a soft growl, whispering something in spanish that made Chuckie giggle.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Give me a taco," he laughed, making his hand dance with a pencil to the other boy's amusement.

"You know it's a waste of time to learn a language that you basically grew up with," Chuckie said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, easy A," the boy laughed, running a hand through his black hair. His dark eyes caught him watching and gave a grin that all but fluttered the ketchup-coloured boy. "And besides, I bet we wouldn't have become friends."

"I-I guess..."

"Hm..." He rolled his eyes up, which caused Chuckie to shift his gaze to his instructor.

"Well?" the teacher seemed to be asking, obviously having thrown a question at the off-guard boy.

"42..." he said weakly.

She sighed, and said something fast enough to pass for japanese.

"She says her ass is twitching," Robert translated.

"Did not!"

"Did so! She's all '_You make my ass twitch!_'," the boy smirked."_'These kids make my ass twitch_'."

"_French Kiss_!" Chuckie exclaimed in a whisper. "You stole that line."

"You caught me..." He grinned brillantly. "It's my favourite movie."

"Bastard..." Chuckie teased, and felt an odd twinge in his stomach. He sank onto his elbows, and turned back to the front. _Tommy..._ When was he going to see him again? Now that they had done _it... _the distance had become unbareable... he groaned softly, just remembering his _hands_, his _lips___his...

His face heated.

"Whoa..." Robert commented. "Your cheeks totally match your hair... whatcha thinking about?" He smiled slyly.

"N-Nothing..."

"Nothing, my ass..." he nimbled on his wooden pencil and thought outloud. "I bet you just had a fantasy with your girlfriend..." he mused.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Chuckie said, before he could regret the words.

Robert's eyebrow shot up. "Really..."

_Is it possible he's... hitting on me_? Chuckie thought in surprise. "Well, I mean, I'm..." He blushed feriously, and looked away again. To actually come out and say he was, well... _gay_. It wasn't like he was trying to stay in the closet about this, but...

Robert's mouth went into a perfect shape of an 'O'. "Then... do I still have a chance?" he breathed.

A week in class, and he had just been flirted with an incredibly hot _guy_? "I-I, um-"

The bell rang; he shot out of his desk, spilling everything that had been on top of it. Robert laughed softly.

"I was kidding..."

"Right..." Chuckie nodded, scooping his school crap into his bag. And yet, why was he so _shaken_?

-x-

"I miss you..." Tommy whispered into his ear that evening, via their cell phone. Chuckie's breath caught.

"I-I missed you too," Chuckie repeated. The words were true... so why did they make him feel so _guilty_? Should he just tell him what happened? Maybe it wasn't even that big of a deal...

"You have no idea how crazy I've been without you..." the voice sighed, interupting any opportunity of trying to confess.

"Yeah..."

His dream-like quality broke. "Is something wrong?"

Golden opportunity! "N-No, not at all," Chuckie lied. "I just... got lost in thought..."

"Oh..."

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The warmth in his voice had returned. "I love you too." After a pause, he whispered. "I want to see you."

Chuckie's hand tapped along his leg before he had even realized the effect he had caused himself. "I-I... yeah..."

"After, you know, the, um... when we..." He laughed softly. "Oh geez..."

"Made love?" Chuckie inputed, biting his lip hard.

"Yeah... I-I've just..." He was laughing again. "I don't even know why this is so hard to _say_." He sighed, while his partner grew cold. "I, just, I'm so happy and yet... I, I'm literally going to go crazy if I don't see you."

Chuckie tried to even his breathing, but his mind was starting to wander into the reverse gutter. "Maybe we could..." he fell silent, beating his head into the pillow for even _thinking_ of such an idea.

Wisely, Tommy changed the subject. "So... school?"

_Is he... _? Chuckie forced his hand away from their idle circles. "It's okay... you know, it's a little odd, because I'm, well, _coming_ _out."_

"Ah... and how's that going?"

"I've told one person..."

Tommy laughed, sounding tired at the same time. "I was thinking about doing that..."

"You probably shouldn't..."

"Aw, no fun..."

"Well, I mean, you might get picked on."

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll hit them right back..."

"Slap them right across the face?" Chuckie laughed.

"You know it, girlfriend," he agreed, and then switched tones again. "I was thinking about driving there Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

Chuckie chewed on a strand of hair, then relaxing into a smile. "I'll be home alone..."

"It's a date then..."

-x-

"89 percent," Dill calculated one day, staring seriously at his brother. Tommy lifted his gaze to the boy.

"Which is...?"

"The percentage of people that will turn their back on you... if you come out of the closet and all that."

Tommy sighed heavily. "Better than I thought..."

"What were you thinking?"

"99..." he said with a slight cringe. "If I'm lucky."

-x-

"So that's your boyfriend?" Robert asked, leaning in to examine a photo frame on Chuckie's night table. "Purple hair... that's pretty sexy." He swung his bag on he boy's bed and lay against it, smelling the covers. He then burst into laughter.

"You two totally did it!"

"Wh-What?!" Chuckie went scarlet instantly, closing his bedroom door.

Robert gave a wolf-grin. "I can _smell_ it."

"Can _not_!"

"Can _too_. You didn't deny it."

"And I didn't confirm it either," Chuckie reminded, sliding a textbook out of his bag. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help you..." he whispered, letting his hot breath tickle the boy's ear. He smiled innocently and took the book from the other's hands.

"What did we go over again?"

"Introducing yourself..."

"Ah... I can't believe we're having a test already. Monday, right?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "School just started," he whined, tossing the book aside.

"You've got to help me!"

"I'm more interested in talking about your relationship," he laughed. "What's he like? I want to meet him."

"He's coming over tomorrow..." Chuckie thought, feeling a spasm of excitement jolt his spine.

"Cool, then I'll stay here and tutor you until then."

"No way."

"Aw, come on!" the boy whined. "Hey, why does he go to a different school, anyways? Is it far away? Huh?"

"We had to move..." Chuckie said patiently, hugging the picture frame to his chest. "And before we left... I told him I loved him."

"That's kind of depressing."

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah... 'Hey, I'm in love with you and regardless how you feel, I'm also moving away.' See, what I mean?"

"But I didn't think he... felt the same..."

"But you're really cute. Why wouldn't he?"

Chuckie glared at the boy. "S-stop calling me cute."

"I thought America gave freedom of speech and shit like that," the boy laughed, ruffling his hair with a tanned set of fingers.

"It's all bull-shit, you Mexican!"

"Now, that's racist!" He laughed. "I'm Cuban!"

"Heeey, nii-san!" Kimi called from the doorway. "Dinner's going to be ready in an hour!"

"Okay, thanks!"

She slipped into the room and settled in a computer chair. "I'm his sister," she introduced herself, holding out a hand. "Kimi."

"And I'm his second boyfriend, Robert," the boy introduced. Chuckie slammed a pillow in his head.

Her face fell. "Ugh... you're a _gay_ friend, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm bi..." he corrected. She blushed at her previous statement, then covered up with a new subject.

"So, you just moved to America, right?"

"A few years back," he replied smiling. "But to this school, yeah, I just moved this year."

"So... where are you from?"

"Cuba," Chuckie answered for him. "Any reason you're in here by the way?"

"You're so rude!" she stuck out her tongue and held out her cell phone. "Text message for you." When her brother leaped for it, she went back to her conversation with the boy, stating she was from Japan.

tCfT_: Can I meet you a little later than five like we said? _

tTfC: _Sure, did something happen?_

tCfT_: Under parental control longer than I planned. Not a problem for you?_

tTfC: _The house will still be empty_...

Robert snatched the phone, and gave a soft whistle. "Whatcha planning for tomorrow, lover boy?"

"Give that back!"

"I want to say hi!" Robert laughed, adding his own personal message to the bottom. "So, Kimi, you know his boyfriend, too, right?"

"Yeah, we grew up together."

"Really? That's so cool!" he returned the phone, sending the message, then enrapt in a story of their younger days, involving the adventures with Reptar.

t?: _...thanks?_

tC: _So who's that?_

tTfC: _Just an idiot. What did he say?_

The reply came slower than a normal response.

tC: _He seems to think I have a cute ass..._

Chuckie beat the guy with a nearby object before calming down enough to write a reply

tTfC: _And again, he's an idiot. He might be staying over tonight_...

Chuckie stared at the last words and then deleted them, sighing heavily.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_I'll put my "disclaimer" down here. I stole a line from "French Kiss", a wonderful movie. "42" is the answer to everything, as stated by __The Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy__ (Douglas Adams) and, ah, if you want to argue that I'm being too "racist" with Robert or, I dunno...? I'm writing with experience in mind for every little thing. Coome on and bring it. I could totally bore you with my wonderful knowledge... _

_I'm sorry for sounding like an ass... Review?_


	14. But Will It?

Chapter #14

_The drive was far... it was always far... but the result was always worth it._

Tommy ran up the driveway and threw the door open. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out, with his heart hammering against his chest. He took a deep breath, but his excitement rose again at the very sight of his boyfriend.

Laughing, they embraced - and with no one nearby, found the other's mouth to release the week long tension.

"Dinner _and _a show?" teased a new voice. Tommy shifted his gaze and caught the new face as he adjusted his head against Chuckie's shoulder.

"Then you're Robert?" he ventured, unwilling to let go. Chuckie didn't seem to mind, sighing softly in his ear at the close contact.

"You guessed it," the boy confirmed. Tommy studied him, running his eyes from the dark hair, swept back in some wavy fashion and continuing past a completely normal tee shirt and a set of khaki pants. Further, and he was barefoot. Back again, and Tommy noticed a flash of silver in his ears. "And you're... Tommy - the love of his life."

Tommy smirked and tightened his hold. "The only... I hope..."

Chuckie's head shot up glaring at the accusiation, but quickly mellowed when Tommy swiftly made up for the tease with another soft kiss.

"So, shouldn't you be going now?" Chuckie asked, as he started to lead his boyfriend up the stairs.

"Ouch!" Robert fell back against the stairs dramatically. "Kicking me out already? I see how it is!" Chuckie stuck his tongue out.

"I told you as soon as he got here, you'd be leaving!"

"Don't be so rude to your friend!" Kira came in, with a tray of snacks, and a large smile. "Come on, why don't you all watch a movie?"

"Well, actually, I have to go now," Robert said, taking a cookie and bowing. "Catch you later, Finister."

-x-

"I'm proud of you," Tommy murmured into Chuckie's shirt. "You're making friends."

The boy flicked the other's forehead. "It's not hard."

"I'm glad he supports you," Tommy sighed seriously. "I was worried about you coming out and all."

"Are you?" Chuckie asked, stroking the soft purple hair. "You mentioned it, you know."

"Do you want me to?"

Chuckie shrugged.

"I did anyways," Tommy buried his head against the chest before him and groaned softly. "Got a lecture from a ton of girls - Guess I'm going to hell."

"Maybe not," Chuckie said thoughtfully. "I found this website... So what happened, though?"

"It wasn't really that bad... I guess... You know, some girls told me that they always knew... about us..." He grinned up at the boy. "I wonder why it took _us_ so long..."

"And the guys?"

The smile faded. Tommy lifted himself and touched lips over and over until he got a reaction.

"You're avoiding the question..."

"Of course not... Think we can sneak a quick one?"

Whether Chuckie had an answer, Tommy was shifting his position and tempting his neck with open mouth kisses - to those, he could never turn down.

The mouth trailed further and further down; through heavy lidded eyes, Chuckie tried to watch his lover - and gave a startled sound at the sight of dark hair, rather than the odd shade of purple.

"Did I hurt you?" Tommy's voice asked, and indeed was the one fiddling with his pants... _and yet_...

"N-No..." _Why had he seen Robert?_

-x-

"What are you afraid of - more than anything?"

"Losing _him_."

-x-

The illusions didn't end there. Long after Tommy had left, and exactly two nights later, he had had a dream. Upbeat latino music played, and Robert smiled at him, as he swayed his hips in a delicious way. Sometime in the music, he was dancing to - though he had never previously dared to be as bold as to let his hip press against his partners, and his head tilted and moving closer-

-waking him to an _impossible _tent.

-x-

Tommy had never thought himself as a jealous sort of lover. In previous relationships with girls, he didn't mind if some guy noticed his girlfriend, or was even caught talking to her. But then... he hadn't been i_n love _with them.

With Chuckie, it was completely different. The idea of Robert anywhere _near_ him, was enough to send him in a mental fit, ending with his fist throbbing after a hard punch into his wall.

And it wasn't that he didn't _trust_ Chuckie. That, wasn't the case at all. He just didn't trust the sly-smiled latino.

In the end, he was aggravated constantly and unable to sleep, then digging for his phone and calling up the other boy just to hear his voicemail (for obviously, he _had_ to be asleep in the middle of the night).

_Hey, it's me - well, um, Chuckie. I can't answer the phone, so, ah well, you know what to do, right? Here comes the beep!_

Tommy swallowed hard and hung up. And then, overwhelmed, he buried his head in his pillow and let himself cry. It didn't matter that it hadn't actually _happened._ Just the thought was enough to send the cold waves of pain.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_I want to say this is a filler chapter. I meant to end this fanfic within three more chapters, but then I read over the outline and realized that it was too rushed. So rather than my original idea, this chapter is a transition. Hm... so what does you all think? X3 Review? _


	15. Someday End?

_I'm so sorry about the wait – gomenasai a thousand times!! But here I am and I'm working on the chapter next, so can I still be loved?_

_--_

_The mind is dangerous - It does... unimaginable things-_

_--_

"Tommy's birthday is in a month, huh?" Robert observed, flipping up the desk calendar to the next month and seeing the date with a rather squiggly heart around it. "Whatcha going to get him?"

Chuckie stopped tossing a tennis ball in hand and grew quiet. Then, he remembered that if he _didn't_ answer, Robert would suggest something - and _that_ was bad.

"I don't really know," he admitted, "and don't suggest anything!"

"Well... I was going to offer to shop with you."

_A-A date?!_ Chuckie began to toss the ball again. "We could..."

"You're blushing," Robert laughed as he caught the ball in his left hand and in doing so, was leaning over the boy, smirking. Chuckie felt his breath, felt his own chest moving rapidly.

Robert blinked in surprise, for once he was at a loss for words, for some kind of sarcastic remark. He cupped the boy's ear, and then slowly moved his mouth closer to the other boy's. They were only an inch apart –

Then the phone rang.

--

_"Hey..." _Of course the voice was Tommy's, greeting him before he could give the standard "hello".

"Hey."

_"I, uh -" _There was a short laugh. _"What's up?" _

He had always loved that laugh... "N-nothing. How about you?" Chuckie shifted the phone from one ear to the other, and then hugged a pillow to his chest.

"_Just missing you."_

"Oh, um, me, too... I am... too."

_"Can you talk?"_

"I, actually, have some homework to do," Chuckie automatically lied, then brought the pillow to his head and screamed silently.

_"Oh..."_

"I'll call you later," he muttered in a muffled tone.

_"O-okay, then I'll talk to you then."_

"Okay."

_"I love you."_

"You, too..." Chuckie forced his lips to say, quickly hanging up. Robert tapped his fingers on the side of the bed, and then stood up.

"Let's find something for your boyfriend," Robert stated, and weakily grinned. "I'm thinking leather pants."

"I'm thinking something useful..."

"Condoms?"

"A better boyfriend!" Chuckie growled, throwing the pillow, and then hugging his knees to his chest.

"Chuckie, we... didn't do anything."

_Damned Latino accent..._ _saying his name like __that__…_

"You know I'm just irresistible being a Latino and all."

Chuckie wanted to throw something else at him – trying to play this off as nothing! Of course something had happened! But, they had almost –

"Nothing _happened_ Chuckie," Robert said, leaning close to look him straight in the eye.

"..."

"And nothing will."

"..."

"Look, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's seriously all my fault, so let's just drop it. I know you want to tell him, but don't do it. Chuckie, _don't_. Don't screw up that relationship."

"Haven't I already?" Chuckie shot back.

"You didn't _do_ anything!"

"But something almost did!"

"But it didn't!"

"What if it had?"

"I didn't."

"What if I wanted it to?"

"Then it would've been an accident! So, just forget it ever happened, all right? You weren't thinking. It's just that long distance thing - you know? That's it." In a point of desperation, he had to tease: "It's not my fault for being Latino!"

Chuckie lifted his head and cracked a smile. "Happens to you all the time?"

"Turned a few people gay... got in the middle of a few unnecessary fights..." He let silence pass before saying softly. "I'm going home. And you're going to sit here and think of all the reasons why you're with him. Then you call him and talk for the next ten hours."

"And then after?"

"I'll be arranging a box to be sent to him with you tied in ribbons inside for his birthday."

"You're not stuffing me in a cake, are you?"

"It's optional."

--

Hands shaking, he had to tremble with the chain of his bike. Legs trembling, he almost fell as he mounted. Tears threatening, he was motivated to pedal away as fast as possible.

_"It was nothing..."_ a small voice repeated.

It was nothing...

_"What if I wanted it to?"_

It can't happen!

_But I wish it was..._

Still can't.

_I want to see him._

You're taken.

_I don't care._

It's cheating.

_There he is..._

Turn around. Don't call his name.

_I have to._

You don't.

_I wanted to kiss him._

Don't. You -

_I still do._

Don't.

"Hey!"

"_Idiota_," Robert teased softly, "Were you following me?"

Chuckie parked the bike against a hedge, and huffed, "You left fast."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? We were supposed to go shopping together! And why are you walking? Your house is like, two miles away!"

His dark eyes searched for reasoning behind these statements – a secret message encoded somehow. What point were they at _now_?

"I was thinking about getting him something related to filming. It's his thing."

"Sex tape?"

"Knock it off!"

"Knock _what_ off?" he laughed.

"You're so impossible."

"Thank you."

"I'll race you!"

"You've got a bike!"

"I'll give you a five second head start!"

"Make it two, you lazy ass American!"

So, then, _nothing_ happened?

I'm not disappointed.

_I don't care._

-- To Be Continued... --

_Hm... so how do you feel about this turnout? Has anyone actually had to experience this type of thing... sucks, right?_


	16. When Snow Melts

At long last, here's an ending. . .

_Question: What does snow become when it melts?_

Robert strolled down the store aisle, glancing briefly at the ketchup-haired colored boy next to him. His hands were trembling, but only for a second. He recovered with a cute smile, sad, but too adorable.

_He _was nothing like Paco, his old boyfriend. Not in the least bit.

He was better.

And unobtainable.

Because there was no question about it at this point. Chuckie was a great friend - amazing, but - he would have to cut the relationship.

Immediately.

He could never forgive himself if the same thing happened to Tommy - as had to him. To be utterly and completely in love - and then, the next moment, being caught holding a blade to his throat... being in a goddamned hospital, and _then_ being prescribed pills that you instantly throw away...

What the hell were pills going to do for him? This couldn't be cured by any goddamn -

"Hey, what about these slide things?" Chuckie pointed to a package of lens-sized objects that could change a scene to certain colors, black and white style, sepia, and other random frames.

"Sounds good..."

Chuckie frowned at his lack of interest. After the race, the rest of the walk had been silent... as if both of them had jsut realized the situation. That is... what it could mean to their friendship _and_ future. Feigned happiness was too much work to be spread on their faces.

Robert suddenly had an idea - at least something to break the tension, anyways. He pointed to a green box and questioned, "¿De qué color es?"

Chuckie glanced over and sighed, "Es verde."

Robert tapped random objects and he responded accordingly. "rojo – marrón – azul – morado – mierda!"

Robert blinked at the swear. "That's not even a color. Es rosado – you're way off, man."

"I don't feel like studying..." He swore again and was stared down by a Latino couple. "It's just so... _ugh_!" Chuckie rammed his head into a shelf, then asked in a barely audible voice, "How am I going to tell Tommy?"

"Tell him what?" Robert sighed softly.

"That I don't love him, anymore."

"Y-You're jumping to conclusions - goddamn it; don't be so stupid!" _Please stop bringing this up..._

"How? By one kiss that didn't even happen!?"

And then Chuckie did something that wasn't like him at all. Chuckie kissed the other boy in the middle of the store – deep, hard, passionate –

And then waited for his reaction.

--

Robert's first reaction hadn't been shock.

No.

Instead, it was to uncontrollable urge to lace his fingers through the flaming red hair and thrust his tongue between those soft lips, wanted to taste him again, wanted to slam him against a nearby wall, wanted, _wanted_ –

_God_, he wanted him!

"Just answer me one thing," Chuckie said softly. "Do you want to be with me?"

Wanted to tell him, wanted to be with him, wanted to love him -

"Robert?"

"Couldn't be selfish, couldn't, shouldn't –" he babbled.

"Hang on, you're talking in Spanish - you know I can't translate that fast."

"Can't, shouldn't, Chuckie - _I can't_."

His hands grabbed for him, tried to embrace the trembling boy, calm him down, he was crying through all this - _goddammit, he was weak!_

"Just tell me if you like me - that's all I'm asking right now." Chuckie whispered quietly, so simply.

So he answered –

"Yes."

--

They left the store, they rode double home on the bicycle, they found themselves in Chuckie's dark bedroom, standing next to one another, once again confused.

"I don't love him," Chuckie repeated.

Robert tried to avoid his gaze, but Chuckie cupped his cheek, forced him gently to meet his eyes. "And I'm going to tell him."

Robert placed his hands over the other boy's warm, pale set. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Chuckie moved closer to him, slowly made to kiss him again. They fingers became linked, their lips touched.

He was being selfish, but he couldn't stop himself. They had, in other words, had reached a point of no return.

--

The sweat cooled from their bodies, they remained in each other's arms. Chuckie found that he had a different scent, a completely different feel - it was all he wanted, all he wanted to think about.

"I'm in love with you. And I've been in love with you the moment I met you," Robert said quietly. "I knew you were with someone else, but... I... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. And _I'm_ not going to apologize for what we've done. I'm falling for you."

Robert kissed him, then nodded, silently. He took a deep breath, and then said in a strangled voice, "but do you really _don't_ care about him anymore?"

Chuckie shifted a little. "It's not that I don't care - I mean, we were best friends – but it's just a different feeling. It's... not love."

"But to just suddenly _stop_ loving him?"

"It wasn't suddenly, and I'm going to miss him, and all the stuff that happened... he _was_ my first, you know."

Robert nodded numbly.

"But it just... happened. I guess that's just the way life is – h-hey, too tight!"

But Robert squeezed him harder against his own chest, overcome with emotion, "I'm so glad that I found you."

Chuckie laughed softly.

"I'm glad too."

--

There was never an easy way to break up with someone. There never has been. It required courage, strength... and a damn good plan.

Especially since Tommy's birthday was soon – how could you get around it?

Well... it had to be before, right? On his birthday would be cruel, but after would be too late. It had to be before.

Chuckie took several deep breaths and looked to Robert for support. The boy looked grimly toward the cell phone. Chuckie restrained the urge to wrap his arms around him, kiss the pale face until he smiled again - this, of course, he _had_ to restrain. Not while Tommy didn't know the truth.

Chuckie picked up the phone asking the other boy to meet up with him at the park near his old house - and then hung up quickly before an "I love you" could be exchanged.

--

It was night so the small park was mostly empty. Tommy was sitting on a bench with his legs crossed for warmth. He scooted to the side when Chuckie arrived and waited for him to sit, waited for him to speak, but when he opened his mouth, Tommy interrupted bitterly.

"I know what you're going to say."

Chuckie's numb face went rigid.

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

He tried to unwire his jaw, tried to speak. It wasn't working very well.

"It doesn't matter. I knew you'd leave me for him. I knew."

Chuckie shifted the wrapped box on his lap, pinched him leg to move out of the numbed state. His whole body became tense.

"What makes him better than me?" Tommy muttered softly. "Was I just inexperienced? Was I too far away? Was it because I got jealous so easily? Was I just not interesting? _What was it_?"

"None of those," Chuckie whispered hoarsely.

"Then what?" the other boy demanded. He whirled around and grabbed the other boy's wrist. "_What?" _The box fell into a pile of leaves – soon ignored.

"I-I don't know," the other boy faltered. "I-I just –"

"Just _what_?!"

"I-I just... _don't_..."

Tommy's grip loosened and he turned away quickly, trembling. He sat back on the bench, curled into a fetal position.

"He's pretty than me," the boy muttered. "He looks like a fuckin' god."

"The Mexican gods are actually pretty ugly," Chuckie tried to joke. "Except for Tezcatlipoca... but the picture of him is... um..." Chuckie moved to his knees, dumbly noted how empty the park was. "I didn't plan for this."

Tommy shook his head back and forth, and then asked the question - the one he really wanted answered.

"Did you ever love me?"

Breathless, the other boy answered at once,

"_Yes._"

Tommy gripped his jeans and then slowly released. Seeming to come to peaceful terms, his next question was:

"Are we still going to be friends?"

"Couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to," Chuckie joked dryly.

"Coming to my party?"

"Am I still invited?"

Tommy nodded and bit his thumb. "Robert, too, if he wants."

"He'd probably have a panic attack..."

Tommy smiled slightly. He still looked close to tears - dangerously close, but he held them back, stood and hugged him. When he tried to give him the box, Tommy refused it immediately.

"I have to wait for my birthday," he reminded with a soft laugh. "Take it back! But don't' forget it for my birthday party!"

The two hugged again, this time lingering within each other's arms. Across their eyes were the memories they had, the completely meaningful and indescribable look that told everything that could ever be expressed.

They had been best friends, they had loved - kissed - loved - had done everything. Now, they stood a foot apart, and knew that nothing would be the same again. There was a barrier now - a wall that didn't allow their bodies to touch again. And the loss of not being each other's boyfriend...

But it was perfectly fine with Tommy...

Besides...

There was a cute senior in his 4th block that had been eyeing him lately...

- _Question: What does snow become when it melts? - _

_Answer: Spring_

_-_

- Owari -

-

_There it is! At long last!! AN ENDING!! As always, I fretted on how to end a story, so I went through many possibilities. One, had been to leave them together – this didn't fit (sorry!). The other was almost written in, and that was that Tommy died either by suicide or a car accident. Sadistic me wanted to end things with a heart-wrenching thing... but I wasn't satisfied... so here it came it be!! And I'm quite proud of it!! But, of course, a reader's opinion is more important, so I'll be biting my thumbs for the next hour. Please review and thankies so much for the support of everyone!!_


End file.
